


I'll Find Her

by Miss_Mae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: Crypto searches for his lost love.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I'll Find Her

The rain bounced off the grey stone with a rolling roar. The neon lights of Suotamo still glittered as the last bit of night folk scurried into the warm cover of nearby bars. Crypto leaned heavily against the brick wall, his wet, black hair slick against his face. He rested his hands on his knees, hot breath creating puffs of steam in the quickly cooling night. It seemed as if he had lost them, this time. Eyes shifting, Crypto reached into his pocket, feeling the hard chip he had stolen. He would find her this time. Pulling up the rim of his coat with a solid snap, Crypto sulked through the dark alleys, eyes ever vigilant.

He locked the door quickly behind himself. He took a few steps into his dark apartment and fell to his knees, shaking. His mind raced. It had been so long. He looked so different know. Would she even know it was him? His heart sank. She had probably given up on him now. He was the reason she had been arrested, he knew better than to let her meet that man. She wanted so badly to help him and Mila, but all it did was get her taken away. Crypto shook his head and muttered curses in his native tongue. She wasn’t dead. He could feel it. But the other feelings felt much worse. He cursed himself for forgetting about her. After Mila had been captured, everything changed so fast. Any thought of y/n died when Tae Joon became Crypto. The Apex Games took up so much of his time, his hunt for Mila, for the truth had consumed him. He cursed again. Y/n was probably rotting in a cell somewhere, broken from whatever sick tricks the Syndicate had played on her. Crypto felt a swell of sad pride. She hadn’t sold him out. She hadn’t sold Mila out. She was fierce and loyal to the end. He shook his head again, this wasn’t the end.

Crypto stood, breathing deeply as he took two long strides to his computer chair. Stripping off his long coat, Crypto powered the screens to life. Slipping the chip into his computer, he ran multiple encryptions, covering his tracks so he couldn’t be traced, tearing through the files. A tear threatened Crypto’s dark eyes. Where was she? Why couldn’t he find her? All of these files and there wasn’t one shred of evidence. Crypto yelled in Korean, slamming his hands against his desk, pushing the rolling chair to the center of the room. He leaned over, hanging his head between his legs. She was gone.   
Tears dripped from his eyes, shoulders shaking, Crypto let his mind go numb for the first time in a very long time.

He remembered the day he met her, her hair sparkled in the sunlight. She was sitting outside at the noodle place he and Mila loved. Her fingernails clacked over the keyboard of her silver laptop, occasionally pausing to slurp some noodles from her bowl. Her eyes were sharp and focused. Mila had elbowed him harshly for staring, teasing him to talk with his mouth and not his eyes. Crypto had shrugged her off initially, choosing to ignore the beautiful woman. He wondered what project she was working on. As time passed, he saw her more and more. At the library, the grocery store, the convenience store, back again at the noodle shop. That’s when he decided to approach her.

“Hey,” he said nervously. “I’ve seen you around a lot lately and I just wanted to say hi. My name is- is Tae Joon.”

She took a moment, finishing typing before looking at him. Her eyes widened when she took in the sight of him in his normal dress attire. Her smile filled Crypto with warmth.

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen you around too. It’s nice to meet you Tae Joon, I’m y/n.”

Crypto had grown close to her very quickly. He began to crave her presence. He loved the way her voice smoothed over each word, the long extension of her fingers to the keyboard she worked at so diligently. She was ambitious, passionate, and kind. Mila had loved her instantly, creating every possible scenario she could to get him alone with her. Crypto nearly fainted the day her soft, cool hand brushed into his. He smiled, a bit shocked as his large hand engulfed hers. Her smile had been so sweet, so innocent. He couldn’t believe he had let her meet that man. For what? A piece of information?   
That’s it. Crypto sighed, sitting up. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves. There had to be something else.

Crypto searched the files until the sun peaked through the closed curtains. He was onto something. A set of initials mentioned just once. It mentioned town, a relocation. It was her. She was sent to a new town, given a new name. She was assigned to work for the Syndicate, managing data for the games. Crypto grabbed his coat, powering down the computer, sliding the chip into his pocket.  
He wouldn’t let her go this time.


End file.
